Lets Get Awkward!
by qweerlittlefish
Summary: Everyone has their awkward moments! Even superheroes!
1. Crushing

**For the challenge; that awkward moment when...By XxTheUnspokenTruthxX**

**Character: Black Canary**

**Awkward moment: **The awkward moment when someone asks you if you're  
>seeing anyone and you don't know how to respond.<p>

**I ONLY OWN THE STORY, NOT EVEN THE IDEA IS MINE, NOR ARE THE CHARCTERS**

**ENJOY**

Black Canary trod into the centre of the room. Her heels clicked against the metallic flooring, and she flicked her hair to the side for added effect, "Our Lesson Today?" she paused , to create suspense, "Think fast." She rushed to her sparring partner, who was Wally. It wasn't a surprise to anyone that he had volunteered, nor was it in the least bit shocking when he dodged the first punch that flew his way, and the subsequent. Wally was a speedster, he could obviously 'think fast', it was an easy session. Throwing the punches and kicks towards his teacher; that was a little bit more difficult, they seemed to skim her, or completely miss each time. Wally was getting annoyed, and Black Canary was starting to get confident. She lifted her leg, to boot Wally, and to prove, once again, that she was the pro; but the computer announced someone's arrival, Green Arrows, and she lost her balance, falling with a thud, told by the floor that she had 'failed.' She stood, and shot Robin a glare; he was in fits of laughter. "Lesson over, good job...Wally" Flicking blonde from her eyes, she strode away from the group, rapidly departing from the room all together.

Wally grinned at Robin. They knew something. And, they had a plan. They had both disappeared in a matter of seconds; leaving four very confused team-mates to converse.

Robin sat, lotus position, on the floor of Superboy's room. Wally sat near him, on the hero's bed. No one would ever find them here, and they were pretty sure Superboy didn't sleep...at least, not in his room. On a piece of A-3 card, Wally furiously scribbled, as Robin spoke. Sometimes the speedster would interject, but otherwise, it was the way they always worked when they had a cunning or devious plan.

When the once white sheet was filled with yellows, pinks, greens and blues, the two young teens took out matching note-pads from their back pockets, and jotted words of randomness among the pages. They had been studying the topic for a while...and they finally had a plan.

Gathering their clutter together, they escaped the room of their colleague, and headed towards the common-room. Once settled on the red couch, they whispered to one another, laughing hard at times, all while drawing a rather large figure on the opposite side of the A-3 tough-paper.

After an hour of arguing and talking out final details, Robin left, taking the papers with him, leaving a smirking Wally to set-down the foundations of their little idea.

Black Canary entered the Mountain after a few hours of much-needed solitude and showers. She was instantly met by bright green eyes staring at her, and Wally's nose pressing against her own. She pushed him away, trying to do so without offending. A huge grin was plastered on the boy's face, and she, as everyone in the cave, knew that something was up.

"So..." Wally started, a huge smirk etched on his freckled face. Black Canary pressed her lips together in annoyance, "Yes, Wally?"

"Green Arrow. That's a...um..._unexpected_ choice."

Dinah's eyes shot wide open, and her lips parted, she exhaled, but it sounded much more like a gasp. "What do you mean, Wally?" Her eyes darted around the room, and she started creating excuses in her mind.

"How long you been seeing him?"

Dinah grunted in response, "Seeing? Well we met all the way back in-"

Wally rolled his eyes, "So not Green Arrow?" Wally sighed, taking out a mobile phone from his pocket, quickly pressing the call button. He was intolerant, and even after two seconds of waiting, he was already drumming his foot impatiently. "Rob." He seemed to get a speedy reply, which made him beam, but, a scowl replaced the joyful look after a nano-second, "It's not him." Wally grunted, "Yeah. Bye" The conversation was short-lived, but it gave Black Canary enough time to turn on her heels and start to walk away. The last thing she wanted was a teenager around her 24/7, but, they always found ways.

Wally, hot on her trail, took her hand, "Well...if you're not seeing anyone..." His eyebrows did a little dance, and his eyes twinkled as he winked. He could feel his freckles buzzing in excitement. It worried the therapist, and brought her a huge amount of discomfort.

"Urgh..." Black Canary didn't know how to respond, but, creating courage, she sighed and cupped Wally's face in a motherly fashion, with both hands, "Wally...um...there's a slight age difference...so...um..." She hated doing this. But, if Wally thought that they would ever...she shuddered, trying to wipe the belief away.

Wally snorted in response, and burst out laughing, "Geez! I was joking." He took deep breaths to calm himself, but the entrance of Robin and Green Arrow made him snicker again.

Robin looked defeated, and somewhat upset, "Then who are you seeing! Are you even seeing anyone?" He was whining, and for once, actually seemed his age. Dinah was somewhat surprised, Robin, walking into a room in distress, without his usual hello...loss of manners definitely ran through the family of bats.

Black Canary went red, and started stuttering, "I-I see al-lot of people every day..."

Wally looked in disbelief at the woman, who was turning into a tomato before his very eyes.

"I'm...um... d-define s-seeing."

Robin face-palmed and Wally sighed, "Dating?"

Black Canary looked to her side, she wasn't going to get out of this one easy, "Um...I...um...w-well..."

Green Arrow looked at the frustrated woman, "Yes, she is" And with that, he was out of the room; the two boys at his heels, throwing questions, which he avoiding and ignoring, at him at super-human speeds.

Dinah smiled sweetly after they were gone, flicked hair from her eyes, and took a breath of relief, "Yeah...I am."

**Just something short. I know that in the YJ show it's not confirmed that they are dating, but, they were dating in other shows/comics...so...how did I do?**

**R & R if you get the chance. This is my first completed challenge. I'm so happy!**

**Qlf**


	2. Cheshire's Song

**For the challenge; that awkward moment when...By XxTheUnspokenTruthxX**

**Character: Cheshire/ Jade**

**Awkward moment: **That awkward moment when you try to explain a song, but don't want to sing it.

**I ONLY OWN THE STORY, NOT EVEN THE IDEA IS MINE, NOR ARE THE CHARCTERS.**

**Also, send in ideas! I've got loads and loads already...but, It always helps to have more!**

**ENJOY**

Cheshire was propped up on a rooftop. Looking down at the snail-paced traffic below her, un-fazed. She was supposed to be assassinating someone, and she knew she could do it. She wasn't chickening out. Her client stood beside her; he wanted the job done properly, and for sure.

"What are you waiting for?" The violet eyed, short and bald man urged her to kill the man sat at a table, on an open balcony.

Cheshire brushed him off, aiming her sniper. Something was putting her off. And she needed to get it off her chest. Coughing slightly, she turned to face her client, who looked exasperated. "WHAT!" He blurted out, itching for the man on the balcony to fall into the New York street below. Cheshire smiled under her mask, "There's this new song out..."

"Excuse me?" The man had a blank expression on his face, "Can you please repeat that...I think i misheard you..."

Cheshire tried again, "There's this new so-"

"I heard you right..." The man looked somewhat frightened and very confused. "What about it...and what does this have to do with killing Frank?"

Cheshire lifted an unseen eyebrow, "So _that's_ his name..." Pausing, smirking, turning away from her client, "_This_ has nothing to do with murder...I just can't remember the name of it...and I NEED to know what it's called."

The man before her, let out a long sigh, for emphasis, "Can't we do this later...he's getting UP!" The man started jumping up and down on his spot, wrinkles eating up his forehead, pointing wildly at the moving figure on the balcony like a child.

Cheshire cocked her head slightly, to give her client a looooong look, "No. We can't. My shot will be off. I can't concentrate without knowing."

The guy hopping on one foot now, ripping out any last bits of her atop his head sighed and gave Cheshire a dirty look. "What does the song go like?" The man asked, through gritted teeth.

The girl holding the gun bit her lip. She couldn't sing for shit. She had been accused of making peoples ears bleed when she even tried to get out a few notes in C-Major. "Um...well...it's about this guy-"

"You're kidding me." The man looked at Cheshire, almost sad, "Every frickin' song in the CHARTS is about LOVE, and BOYS AND GIRLS!"

The woman beside him shook her head, "No, but this is like a guy...um...singing ab-"

Her regular almost passed out, "A guy...singing. Thanks for dumbing that down a notch."

Cheshire snarled glaring at the man. The look seemed to cut right through the netted material on her mask. "It's about...um...well...He's angry and everything. And he's singing about-"

The patron shut his eyes, exhaling, obviously trying to keep from back-handing her, "Rappers are always mad. Is it a rap song?"

Cheshire did the same as he did, "Do I _look _like the type of person who listens to Rap music?"

The man smirked, "To be honest, you don't look like you even listen to music."

"Jim. That isn't the point."

Jim rolled his eyes, "Do you know who it's by?" He seemed oblivious to his target now, as did Cheshire.

"Three Days Grace"

"Three Days Who?"

"Grace. Three Days Grace!"

"Um...you think I've listened to them...how?"

Cheshire tried to hum the song in her mind, trying to bring the lyrics back, "THE CHORUS IS THE MAIN BIT, AND I CAN'T REMEMBER IT!" Angrily shooting through the roof with her sniper in the moment, Jim instantly remembered why he had hired the woman in the first place.

"When are you planning on killing Frank?" Jim looked back to the balcony; Frank was smoking by the railings.

Angrily, Cheshire lifted the gun, "I'll blow your head off in a minute!"

Jim instantly shut up, "Just remember why you're here."

Cheshire sighed, nodding, "Yeah. Yeah. Um...are you sure you don't know it?"

Jim raised an eyebrow at a time.

Cheshire glared, turning to the chap on the balcony. He was middle aged, married. Looked like he had kids. Obviously in a dead-end career. "Ready for a world of pain?" Aiming her gun, perfect position, finger on the trigger, Cheshire suddenly gasped, making Jim fall onto his back-side. Cussing loudly, he craned his neck to eye her, "What?"

"The song is Pain."

Jim growled.

"Pain by Three days Grace." Smiling and brushing some loose strands of hair from her mask, she turned to her victim. A quick gun-shot was heard, and then she had disappeared, leaving a very confused Jim to wonder about how he was going to get off the roof.

**I know it was bad.**

**I just wanted to put something up before the hiatus I'm going on. **

**Review? Ideas? Comments?**

**Soph XxX**


	3. The Bat 'Mobile'

**Hey! After a few weeks I finally have a gap in my schedule and have written out three chapters for this story! I'll update one today...and the next later on. Ideas? Send 'em in my amigos!**

**I hope your enjoying so far! R&R?**

**I really feel my weak side is comedy, so please, if ya'll have any tips? Comments? **

**Enjoy,**

**For the challenge; that awkward moment when...By XxTheUnspokenTruthxX**

**Character: Batman/Bruce Wayne**

**Awkward Moment: **That awkward moment when you realize you've kepttalking after the call dropped out.

Batman glared to his left. His signature look made a child walking through the building drop his ice-cream to the floor. The coldness of the stare created goose-bumps on everything living thing in sight. No one messed with THE Batman. Sure, Villains crossed the lines once or twice. It was second nature for his to just ruffle them up a bit afterwards and send them to their prison...but this guy. These people. This week. It hadn't crossed the Dark Knights line. They had made a line of their own, and drawn squiggly lines all over the perfect Batman called normality.

These little things that irked him had started off ever so simple. He'd had enough missions that week to tire him out of his mind; other companies had stolen one of the newest ideas for WAYNE Corp. And had abused the privilege of the right to information.

But that wasn't the end of it, he noticed that the team, those independent side-kicks, we're maturing. He noticed it in everything they did...and he begun to lose interest. No more little pranks or fails that he could let out his anger on, just perfect mission and every frigging perfect mission.

And that wasn't the end of it. He, the Dark Knight, the Caped Crusader, the BATMAN, had been brushed off three times that week. That was three times too many.

The Flash had ignored him once, and Green Arrow didn't answer one of his important text, but the brush-off that pained him most was that of his own adoptive son...who was growing as much as anyone...who was becoming a teenager, and starting to come out of his shell and become a real...mean machine, in some ways.

Batman had called young Richard during what he knew would be the boys trip on the bus home. That was one thing Dick had insisted on- public transport, and though neither Bruce, nor Batman agreed with the boys pleas, Black Canary stated that Mr. Wayne needed to give his teenage son some choice and some sovereignty.

This call was a simple check up, but he hadn't expected Dick to be in a bad mood.

Bruce's deep voice had filled the line in the beginning, "Hello. How are you? Your day?" Batman had seriously thought these were innocent questions, but the teenager on the other end barked back in fury, "My day? MY DAY! I MISSED MY FIRST BUS, I FELL INTO A PILE OF NETTLES AT RECESS, AT LUNCH SOMEONE SPILT THEIR FOOD ON ME AND WHEN I MISSED THE BUS TO GET HOME, I GOT SPLASHED BY A STUPID CAR DRIVING THROUGH A PUDDLE!"

Bruce sighed, "Well, look at the bright side Dick. Another bright day outside, I know for a fact you didn't get homework. I understand you must be...erm...feeling...b-bad? But...um...I guess...I understand. We've all...erm...well, been through everything. No big deal, right?"

Bruce had never been a good speaker over the phone, and Robins snappy voice hit him like one of Artemis Arrows; "No. Big. Deal?" The boy cackled his signature laugh in an angry fashion, "You...understand? UNDERSTAND! I CAN'T BELIVE YOU'D DO THIS TO ME! YOU NEVER HELP ME OR LISTEN TO ANYTHING!" A faint grunting buzzed through Batman's phone, he knew Robin was growling.

"Look. Dick. It's fine, okay?" He received no reply, he knew Robin was waiting for something inspirational to pop out of the Bat's mouth, and so it did. Held in emotions, loving words, helpful thoughts, ending with the average father's line; "I'm always here for you, Richard. I've been through it all, and I know I can help you! Let's say we start this again, Richard?" He paused. The ten minute speech had to have touched Boy Wonder in some way, but after no reply, Batman tried again, "Dick? Richard? Robin?" Then it hit him.

The heavy beeping noise from the phone, which he had judged to be music on Robins iPod...was in fact, the dreaded...hang up tone.

"I can't believe he hung up on me." Bruce looked around, distraught. Not once had Robin ever disrespected him. He clawed at his hair, hobbling around the busy office meeting point. "He hung up on me!" Then, after the initial pain had receded, Bruce Wayne glared to his right, a tall woman making a coffee noticed her boss, smiling at him in a frightened fashion. He smirked back, "Lyndsey. Call the Stamp Collecting society...I have a little surprise in store for my son."

**I was sooooo confused while writing this. Cats kept meowing outside my window, but I saw none! ARE GHOST CATS REAL?**

**Okay, now, seriously. Hope you enjoyed. I'm trying to get back into the FanFic flow, so please bear with me.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**QLFXXX**


	4. Smoking

**Hey! I'm back!**

**I hope your enjoying so far! R&R?**

**Enjoy,**

**YJ Lover. Your ideas are up in the next five-ten chapters...so get ready.**

**Anyone have any characters they NEED to see in the one-shots?**

Martian Manhunter wasn't one to make mistakes. He was the type of guy who'd be counted on for precision and truth. The person who everyone trusted to say something correct, never screw up.

This put a load, on our favorite male Martian.

A rather big load.

The fact that he was expected to be right; every single time...it was stressful.

It had been one of those days. J'onn had attended a few meetings with Batman and The Flash, he'd spoken with M'gann, spoken with a few of her teachers. Then, to put the cherry on the metaphorical ice-cream, he'd fought against twelve burglars in two-hours.

He was tired.

He was somewhat confused.

They couldn't blame him for a mishap at ten at night!

But he, however, could blame his niece for staying out that late, without a battle in sight.

He'd normally allow the girl to explore. To set her sights on glittering lights that dotted the City, to go for a swim, work-out...go to parties and sleepovers. But, he wasn't aware of anything at that moment.

He hadn't gotten a call from her, telling him she'd be out late. He hadn't heard anything from her that suggested going somewhere with friends. In fact, even Superboy was home, and after sweeping his mind a few months back...finding, to his up most 'surprise' that the two were dating, he was slightly shocked they weren't in the same room.

Martain Manhunter, decided there was no fault in heading to his 'apartment' earlier than usual, even without his usual Good Night to M'gann. She'd show up.

But...that didn't mean he wasn't mad! Sure, she was a grown-up girl...but...leaving without warning? Well...this made the...caring alien, somewhat angry.

Actually...it made him furious. It was as if she was shattering the only rule he had set down! Was it so hard to follow; 'Let me know where you are every ten minutes?'

Storming out into the night, Manhunter was oblivious to the rain. His mind set on his niece. He was beginning to fume. Just the _thought _that M'gann could forget her only obligation to him...it...IT...

His thoughts switched off.

She was sat on a simple wooden bench, in a park he'd crossed a thousand times before on his way home.

Bleached haired girls, fast-food, and layers of make-up surrounding the eight. His very own niece, in the centre. He knew it was her! Every about the youth in the middle of the girls shot out M'gann! Her girly clothing, red hair, past her shoulders, that green tinge to her even in human form- that no-one else noticed but him.

He wasn't shocked by the fact that she was out late anymore.

Nor was he shocked by the group of girls, with their short-skirts, gum-filled mouths and annoying laughter.

He was distraught not only by the fact that M'gann had disobeyed...but she was...

_**SMOKING.**_

Manhunter sprang into action, using his telekinesis, flinging the cigarette out of his nieces mouth. He was in his human form, but he was aware that she would sense him either way. Smoke seemed to billow out of the over-protective Uncles ears, "M'GANN MORRAZ!"

He received no reply from the girl. Not even a quick glance. A few of the group gave him odd looks, but he knew that she wasn't herself anyway.

M'gann...would never smoke.

He tried again, anger fuelling his booming voice, Marching towards the girls as he did, "M'GANN MORAZZ, LOOK AT ME THIS** INSTANT**!"

His hands clenched into fists, and his teeth clicked together.

But the red hue left his forehead in a matter of seconds. It settled on his cheeks as his niece turned to face him.

The red hair was all there...but not a feature of Megan in sight. Dark blue eyes met J'onns shaded orbs. Several piercings attacked the girl's eyebrows and nose. J'onn was even beginning to notice how overly red the hair of the girl was, obviously unnatural. She looked ill, slightly dazed.

This was not Megan.

She was not even close to the age of the human 16.

J'onn twirled on his left foot, and sped away from the group of creep-ed out girls, holding his breath- cheeks slightly bulging out. He shut his eyes.

That...was a huge embarrassment.

BUT it had been a long day! No one could blame him!

Right?

**There yah go. Utterly random. Utterly in the moment. Utterly embarrassing and awkward. (?)**

**Review guys with your thoughts?**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Thanks to rocketfire1999 for pointing some stuff out. I soon came to realise that I had updated the draft...but never fear. This is up now, hopefully a bit better than the first one. *awkward laugh***

**Soph**

**For the challenge; that awkward moment when...By XxTheUnspokenTruthxX**

**Character: Martian Manhunter**

**Awkward moment 49 is**: That awkward moment when you see someone that looks like

Someone you know, and you scream their name, and it's not them.


	5. Walking

**Heya**

**I finally got round to updating, so I decided to update this too!**

**Thanks to YJ-Lover for the ideas. The next few chapters are all going to be from YJ-Lover, just to let you know.**

**I own nothing.**

**Guys. I have ideas now, but please send in characters for the next chapters that you want, for example:**

**Chapter 6: Batman and Black Canary**

**Chapter 7: Klarion and Zatanna**

**Chapter 8: Wally and Aqualad**

**I'm serious it can be anyone. At all. If you want, you can also send the mood you want the chapter to be? E.g**

**Chapter 6: Humor**

**Chapter 7: Love**

**Chapter 8: Horror**

**I'll try and get it into the awkwardness, but for this one, I had to get the characters and mood on my own. Please review?**

**Moment: When you say goodbye to someone but end up walking in the same direction.**

**Characters: Kaldur and Conner**

**Genre: ?**

The cave was bustling with activity. It was a Saturday, around two o'clock in the afternoon. People were coming and going, and soon enough it was just an epicentre of activity.

Aqualad had recently come back from a weekend visit to Atlantis, and Superboy and Miss Martian had just come back from grocery shopping.

The Kitchen was fairly clean, but since both Flashes were around, the cupboards were bare. Superboy began placing items into the fridge, while Miss Martian greeted a few people. She'd use telekinesis to tidy a few things away when she was done. Getting caught up in a conversation with Artemis, she barely noticed Conner struggling to carry eight items in both hands.

Aqualad, however, noticed instantly, and ran as fast as his webbed feet would allow, catching two or three falling items. Conner looked embarrassed that he could ever drop something, but no-one seemed to observe the goings on, and the two boys began clearing away as if nothing had happened.

Superboy checked of various items as he tidied, and soon, when he had gotten to the last item, he realised they were out of nachos, and Wally was actually going to strangle them if he found out. Rubbing his temples he contemplated what he should do. Kaldur had long since left to read a book, and Artemis and Megan had retreated to someone's room to paint nails of some sort, Conner didn't quite understand why metallic little things, that were hammered into walls needed painting, but he guessed it was a girl thing.

He noticed Wally parading around the Cave with Robin; they were laughing, and then, went into whisper mode. Superboy could hear that they were planning a prank, and honestly not wanting to fall victim, he decided going out once more wouldn't kill him.

He faced a huge challenge of whether or not he should bring Wolf or Sphere with him, but after a few moments, he decided that Wolf needed a rest and Sphere could be stolen- completely ignoring the fact, of course, that if he brought them, he would draw an awful lot of unwanted attention.

The shops were only a matter of minutes away from the Cave, so, Conner decided that walking would be somewhat 'nice'. He strolled out of the HQ and made his way to the nearest Woolworths- in hope of finding corn-chips, that weren't outdated, and could pass for 'cheesy'.

After a few minutes, he noticed he was being followed, or at the very least someone was walking behind him. Turning on his heel, he noticed the person was reading, and wasn't going to stop walking- even though Superboy was only a few metres in front. He turned away and sped up, then turned once more, trying to see who had their nose in a book. The guy was tall, and the book hid his face, but one look at the feet of the male, and Superboy knew who it was in an instant. Sandals? In Winter? It was Aqualad. Superboy decided that walking alongside the guy, without saying anything would be 'fun', and so it started. It lasted for about two seconds, when Aqualad glanced at Conner, stopping, "Greetings, Superboy."Conner grunted in response and kept walking. Aqualad kept talking, "I see your going for a walk." Again, he received a grunt and the steady rhythm of feet patting against concrete. The next five minutes were completely silent.

They came to a T-Section at the road they were walking down, glancing at one another, "Bye"-they stated the word at the same time. Aqualad turned left and Superboy also turned...left?

The shops were straight ahead. Superboy's eyes were wide. They'd just said bye- maybe he should just turn around and head home. He could explain to Wally that the shops didn't have any nachos. Either way, it was awfully awkward walking alongside Kaldur.

Aqualad, was also thinking the same thing. He was just going to turn at the shops anyway- he could easily turn right there.

As if reading each other's mind, "Bye" came in unison as they both turned at the same time. Superboy went bright red, as did Kaldur, but they kept walking.

Conner decided to try and make conversation, "I was going to buy...nachos, for Wally."

Kaldur stopped walking, and raised an eyebrow, "Conner...you did. Remember?"

Superboy raised an eyebrow, and realized Kaldur must have packed them away when he was helping. "Oh." His voice was subtle, but audible. He decided that he would just head home and have a nap, if he hadn't noticed a bright orange packet, the smell of cheddar wafting from the plastic itself, then he was obviously tired. He wondered if Kaldur was headed home or...

"Well, See you around, Aqualad."

Aqualad smiled, "Not going to the cave?"

Superboy mentally kicked himself, he'd just said bye again, and he didn't want to be embarrassed. He wanted to go home, but he couldn't now, "No. I'm just gonna turn here." He pointed to a little pathway, that curved to the right.

Aqualad stared at the clone in surprise, "So am I. There's a Zeta Beam there, I was thinking of going back to Atlantis for Sunday."

Superboy rolled his eyes and growled slightly, forcing a smile. "I think i'll just head home. See yah. I...erm...might have left the stove on?"

Aqualad nodded, "Very well." He paused, as if in deep thought, "I think I left the library light on. I should turn it off...if I do not, no one will."

Superboy almost wet himself, but he had lost whatever game they were playing. To prevent further awkwardness, the boy's walked back to the cave in complete silence.

**This happened to me. It's as if some people really are out to get yah! You know?**

**Okay, hope you enjoyed? Review?**

**-qlf **


	6. Why Boy's Shouldnt Read

**Thanks for all of the reviews guys!**

**Hopefully FanFiction will have the new characters up soon! I really wanna do a BlueBeetle story. (Second fave character)**

**Please continue sending in ideas and characters you want to be in the next chapters, along with genres!**

**I'm doing a Spitfire ish chapter today! Enjoy! I own nothing!**

**Prompt by YJ-Lover: ****When you try to read someone's graphic tee but it looks like you're looking at their chest/breasts.**

**Rated T for one word.**

She'd always been one to make a statement- Wally knew all too well she spoke her mind, and didn't care what others thought of her, it was part of why he liked her so much.

She could color her hair purple- and even if he called her a grape and didn't take his eyes off her, he knew they'd be cool. She was just trying to express herself, after all; and she didn't mind the attention.

She could wear orange contact lenses- and even if Wally stared into her eyes, for hours, it wouldn't matter; she knew herself that no one loved her eyes more than Wally, so the gesture wasn't awkward.

She could stand up to Batman, flip off a villain and scream profanity at the top of her lungs when she disliked a situation, even just a little. It sure as hell drew attention from the 'top-dogs', it made Wally roll around in laughter and people wouldn't stop looking at her. She couldn't care less either.

Wally was aware that Artemis liked making a statement- and he knew she did it in any way she felt would get the message across, but he never thought she'd put it on a top.

When Wally strode into the Cave, the bustling commotion of friends and heroes caught him off guard. The smell of Megan's cooking, however, drew him straight to the kitchen, out of the crowd, where he found Artemis sipping some iced-coffee.

After stealing some cake batter from right under Megan's nose, Wally padded along the tiled floor until he came face to chin with Artemis. She refused to look at him, probably because he'd refused to answer her telephone calls last night.

He smirked, and planted a kiss on her forehead. He could deal with her moodiness for a few hours, and then he would make it up to her. But then Artemis stood up from her spot, about to leave, and Wally held his eyes in place.

Her usual tank top was replaced with a graphic tee- "I'm in a MOOD. Do not TOUCH."

Wally couldn't quite make the writing out, he obviously needed glasses at that moment. His attention was torn away from Artemis by a short gasp.

Megan.

Wally didn't know what he had done wrong. Sure- when he concentrated he stuck his tongue out. Sure- his eyes were sorta scrunched up, but only so he could see the writing on Artemis tee. Sure- the writing just so happened to be placed above the bellybutton, under the neck, of his peeved of Girlfriend...but Wally was just trying to read.

Megan wouldn't take any of it. And for some odd reason, neither would Artemis.

"She's a HUMAN! Not a MAGAZINE!" Megan shot at Wally as he whimpered in the corner of the kitchen- Artemis' slaps were never pleasant.

"I don't know what you mean!" Wally was pleading with the girls; he didn't know what he had done wrong. Was it against the law to read tees? Was it a sin to concentrate?

Artemis rolled her eyes at Wally's pathetic 'play-dumb' excuse, "I'm not even sure why sometimes!" She grunted in hysteria and glared at the ginger-haired boy, who was in utter confusion.

He shook in terror- why were the girls hitting him? Why did Artemis hate him? "SHE'S NOT AN OBJECT WALLY! SHE'S YOUR GIRLFRIEND!"

Artemis sniffed at Megan's angry whine and turned on one heel, "I thought you were better than that, Wallace."

She said his real name. That mean one of two things; someone was dead, or he was in deep shit. He wasn't really sure which one to go with. By the way Artemis had punched him, he could've died at that very minute...and he hadn't done anything wrong!

Robin pranced into the room, following the scent of chocolate-chip. He knew full well what was going on near the refrigerator, and smiled as Wally pleaded with Megan to explain what was happening, and begged Artemis for forgiveness. Robin was spotted and Wally took no break in rushing to the boy-wonder.

"ROB! They're gonna kill me, and I did nothing wrong!" Wally was frightened. Megan's eyes were glowing red, and Artemis' eyes were almost slits.

Dick laughed, and unlatched Wally off his forearm, "Dude, you stared at her boobs."

Wally scoffed, "I WAS READING YOUR TEE!"

Artemis looked away from Wally, "Let's go, Megan."

Wally made a guttural sound, in frustration. He mumbled something that made Artemis blush, and stepped out of the room. He'd done much worse than that before! They took it out of line. Wally sighed, swearing to himself that he wouldn't look at Artemis for a few days to cool down. He didn't care when Artemis stared at his chest- why it was such a problem to stare at hers, he'd never understand!

**There we go.**

**Another chapter. Another day.**

**Hope you 'liked'.**

**See ya**

**-qlf**


	7. Except the Birds and the Bees

**Chapter 7:**

**Prompt by: YJ-Lover**

**When someone gives you 'the talk' or tells you about 'the birds and the bees'**

**Characters: Richard and Bruce!**

**Thanks for the reviews, faves and alerts guys. They mean a lot.**

***UPDATE* MY REVIEWERS POINTED OUT THAT I WROTE ALBERT INSTEAD OF ALFRED FOR THE BUTLER! THANKS SO MUCH. I DUNNO HOW I MISSED THAT!  
><strong>

**Thanks for all of the ideas too! **

**I own nothing. Enjoy!**

It was one thing he hadn't been expecting.

In honesty, a rainbow coloured ninja spraying the room with a love potion would have been much more predictable than what Bruce...tried...to do.

It had been a simple evening meal; the dynamic duo had just returned from a ruffle up of some thugs, and were just about finished with their food; in fact, Dick was already contemplating on whether he should leave to go to homework instead of eat desert at that moment. He stood up, lifting his plate, and grunting a small 'Thank-you'. He however, didn't get the chance to move even a centimetre from the table- a firm hand grabbed his shoulder. Bruce.

The man looked worried about something, in fact the butterflies that were obviously roaming in his stomach, we're flying out of his nose. He was pale, and quivering, and only because he looked desperate, Dick decided to take his seat once more.

"Can I help you?", Robin's voice rung through the large dining room, filling the void of silence that usually accompanied their meal-times. Bruce tried to smile- Robin cringed- it was a look that could shatter glass. One of those 'kill me now' kind of faces.

The man took a stuttered breath, and gazed at his adopted son. "There comes a time, in every teenager's life-"

Robin instantly turned beet red. Batman knew that he was dating Zatanna; and that meant only one thing. He stared in shock at Bruce Wayne, who was sweating, and had started mumbling. "Bruce...What are you...doing?"

The protective parent, however, needed deeply to get it out of his system. He took another rugged breath, and tried once more to start a conversation with his 'son.' "You see, Dick. Sometimes, people, especially teenagers, well, they go through emotions, well...of course they go through emotions, but...h-hormones...something like that, well, they...and..." Bruce trailed off; he sure seemed weak when he wasn't in the suit.

Robin was panicking; surely this grown man was aware that Robin was thirteen. School had spoken to him about this stuff when he was still an innocent Grade 5, and then again when he was a 'going through a phase' Grade 6, and even that year, when he started his Freshman days- as a warning of what was to come.

But Bruce didn't seem to know. And so, sucking in the air around in, the man tried again, gritting his teeth. Robin was sure that Bat's was pep-talking himself. He could just imagine little dancing Bat-mans inside Bruce's mind, with giant #1 foam-fingers, chanting that 'he could do it'.

"Dick, as you get older...erm...well, you'll start wanting to...explore the wilderness in a way. So speaking, that wilderness being girls...and exploring meaning..." Bruce blushed, and Robin gripped the table, in utter shock. He was actually feeling uneasy. He hadn't even noticed that Alfred has strode into the room with tea.

The Butler strode over to the confused Batman, and the petrified Robin. "Tea?"

Of all the times the man could've spoken- he decided that when Robin was already mentally scarred, and Batman was in a ruin was perfect, and Dick wouldn't have had it any other way.

"Thanks, Alfred." He whispered, he received a smirk in return. Bruce stood up from his spot, and awkwardly tip-toed out of the room. Robin had defiantly had enough of adults for the day. He decided that doing homework was now a complete must, Zatanna would be coming over to the manor within the hour; he needed to get something done before they met up with the team for Pizza.

He was stopped in the same way as before, by Alfred, who winked at him, "I'm not gonna tell you much of what you already know, Master Richard."

Dick breathed a sigh of relief, but it was short-lived. Adults always had a way of making things blow out of proportion, and become uncomfortable if they were given the chance- at least from what the Boy Wonder had grown up around.

Alfred smiled, and patted Dick on the head, and came too close for comfort to Robin's ear; "When the time comes; Use a condom." Albert turned on his heel, as if oblivious to what he'd just told a thirteen year old boy.

Robin decided homework could wait. He slumped onto the floor, eyes wide. He was never going to scrub those words out of his mind, or the whole experience. He realised that the talk was actually helpful; it'd once again put him off girls, and trying anything until he was married. He shut his eyes, trying to laser away the image of Bruce and Albert...

Zatanna could wait.

Actually, every single girl in the universe could wait. And if they couldn't; well the Robin sure as hell would.

**There we go. I felt awkward writing this; but then again, I didn't completely write down everything going through my mind at the time so...I hope you enjoyed?**

**Review please?**

**Thanks for reading,**

**-qlf**


	8. Crumping

**Hi guys! Thanks for all of the reviews and alerts, and faves. Thanks for everything!**

**I fixed the error in which I called Alfred, Albert in the last chapter- Thanks for pointing that out. **

**And Thank you DC and the creators of YJ for still not allowing me to buy Young Justice...it wouldn't be half as good if I took control.**

**This prompt, is again, by YJ Lover**

**W****hen your friend looks like they're having a seizure but they're actually dancing **

**Characters: Zatanna and Miss Martian**

**Enjoy!**

Discos. School. They were two words that shouldn't ever be joined in any way, shape or form- and yet they always seemed to be.

At Grade school, usually the older kids got to organize a dance that went till the very late time of 7.30pm. They could dance no closer than a foot apart from each other (excluding boys and girls, who for the most part, just _had _to be on other sides of the room), were to be clean of makeup, and if they decided to get 'wacky' and bring their own snacks, candy was off limits.

The DJ was usually a pedophile, or an egotistical/tasteless/depressed teenager, who would occasionally mix the music (which was mostly to his/her liking, or requested 'cool' songs by the school) up with some 'old school hits' and '60's-80's mayhem party'- and even if the music was up-to-date, it was hardly ever loud, as teachers didn't want children to damage they're ears. In the end, kids would slowly, but surely, huddle in corners- swapping salvaged gummy worms, and listen to their iPod shuffles- or just lend up playing tag with anyone in sight.

A high school dance was different- it wasn't a 'party' of the sort; sweet sixteen's, eighteens and twenty ones came later on, or were set in places other than the canteen/hall- but it was still much more lively than the grade school discos.

Proms were some random sort of milestone in many lives of teenagers, but school dances- which the kids themselves organized, or participated in- were just for 'fun'.

One of these 'exciting' events had being organized by Happy Harbor High; and Megan was making a huge deal out of it. She herself had helped the bumblebee's decorate the school-canteen in yellows, blacks and random bursts of color here and there, she'd helped pick tunes and together with a few of the kids from her finance class, had organized a budget for the night.

She was aware that half the school was coming, she knew her friends had chosen the food catered, and the live band that was to arrive after the DJ left the building around seven.

Megan had never been to a dance; and while she was aware that Prom was coming up, she hadn't a worry in the world about it. She had a date, she could change her clothing with a thought, and she'd already purchased herself a camera for later on. Right now, the Jiggy-Night was the most important thing in the world to her.

Once she'd told pretty much every person who walked past her as she made her way to the cave, she was prepared to tell her team, and invite them all. When she arrived, Artemis and Wally were dressed in matching red, Robin was wearing jeans and a shirt, and everyone else seemed to be in normal casual- minus Aqualad, whom she couldn't see anywhere in the room.

She faked a gasp of surprise, and watched as Conner winked at her. That night was going to be amazing- if her boyfriend had already let everyone know how important the event was to her, then it couldn't possibly be bad.

However, when Megan arrived at her school, friends by her side, she realized she missed out on one important thing. She couldn't dance.

Her family of White Martians had never 'gotten down' on the dance floor before. Only in 'Hello Megan' had she watched girls dance; but that was the 60's, and she had enough brain power to know that she wouldn't fit in if she started 'doing the robot' or 'the fish' in the middle of a crowded room.

She hobbled into the school hall- which was already full of activity. It was about an hour into the dance, and the DJ was taking requests. Conner seemed to turn to stone when he saw the turn-out, and Megan even felt a hint of jealousy when she watched Wally whisk Artemis away into the midst of the swinging arms and tapping feet of fellow students.

Robin seemed to join Conner in fright; blushing wildly as Zatanna tried to get him to join in the fun. After he refused multiple times, Zatanna disappeared into the crowd, to find the punch-bowl, apparently, and Conner still stood, pale, watching the strobe lights and artificial mist envelop the room.

Megan tried to gain composure, and after watching Conner adjust to the new sights, she went on a little walk around the gymnasium. She noticed Wally and Artemis were still dancing, Rocket was somewhat flirting with everyone around her, and Zatanna was sat on one of the plastic chairs. After admiring a few of the fallen streamers and balloons on the floor, Megan finally strode up to her team-mate, who instantly sat up from her slouch, smiling; "No offense, Megan, but, bored out of my mind can't even describe how bored i am."

Megan cringed slightly, but then saw a point in what the young witch had stated, "I'm not having much fun either." Her statement caused Zatanna to laugh, and stand up; hands on hips.

"We don't need the boys to have some fun, I guess. Let's just you and me dance then? Show 'em what we got?"

Miss Martian shit her eyes, and wished herself to another dimension, re-opening them, and biting her lip, in realization that she wouldn't teleport if she wanted to, she decided that if she was to die that night, humiliation would have to be the way to go.

Strolling onto the dance floor, and tried to rock to the rhythm of the music. Zatanna scrunched up her nose, "You gotta put more oomph into it, Megan! Let me show you!"

And that's when Zatanna Zatara began to dance. Maybe it was the new trend? Megan had wondered, as her friend head banged, threw her arms in the air and twirled around in circles. Then she began, what was known as crumping: and Megan was scared out of her mind. As many times as she tried to calm Zatanna down, the girl wouldn't stop; in fact, her extreme leg lifting and hopping around was just increasing in speed.

Megan rushed to Wally and Artemis, who were watching Zatanna in shock; as was everyone in the building, "CALL AN AMBULANCE!" Megan screeched barley able to breathe. "Do something! ANYTHING!"

And so the team did what they would've done in grade school; took pictures of the event on their crappy phones, and abandoned Zatanna.

For once, leaving the school disco early had meaning to it; and although Zatanna was irked when she met up with the group the next day, Megan had taken something out of the event; "The Punch must've been spiked."


	9. Gotta Pee

**Heya Guys. **

**I prompted this one on my own. Now- I know, I know- the QUE IS HUUUUGGGGEEEEE! (26 prompts in fact), but considering I have written half of them...or at least planned them out, I thought I should quickly get this down before my brain melted.**

**Thanks again for all of the reviews, and the ideas. Are there any characters you want to see in the coming chapters?**

**Hope you Enjoy, the awkward moment when boys are clueless in more ways than one.**

**Also- do you guys think that I should have chapters with the new team in...Or would you rather I just keep it old school and pretend the 5 year jump hasn't happened?**

**(Future-ish)**

Wally glared at Artemis, who was shuffling uncomfortably in the car seat. Her lips were pursed, and her eyes were darting east and west. They'd only been married a year, but now he saw clearly why everyone always warned people not to rush into things. He hadn't taken this to heart; rushing into not only marriage, but also having a kid.

So, his glowering continued while he half concentrated on driving down the freeway before him. After a few minutes, he cranked up the volume on his radio, trying to focus on something else. His glaring had ceased, but quick glances to his left every so often reassured him that Arty was still wiggling on her spot.

"Wally." The girl beside him bit her lip, and looked at the synthetic flooring beneath her. He turned his head slowly at her voice, trying to keep one eye on the road, and one ear absorbing the oldies tunes thumping through the speakers of his car. "What?" He sighed and gave her a one sided smile, for that little 'hurry-up-can-you-not-see-I'm-frickin'-driving' attitude he was upholding.

"Stop the car. I gotta pee."Artemis blurted, not making eye contact. Wally sighed, and ran his fingers through his hair, "We passed a gas-station ten minutes ago, and you 'peed' there." He received a grunt in reply, "We'll I gotta go again, so stop."

"No. My car, my rules. We're gonna be late if we stop for the SIXTH time."

Artemis turned off the radio, and grasped Wally's wrist, making it slowly turn beet, and then bone coloured, "Wally. I will s_nap _you." She stared at her husband, breathing heavily, "Stop. !"

"No. Gotta problem with it? You can walk to the airport."

"It's NOT my fault I have to pee every couple of minutes. In case you've forgotten, you're the one who got me pregnant!"

"Pregnancy has nothing to do with bladder changes, love. It's just the seven Slurpees you drank before we started driving!" He chuckled to himself, and glanced back to the road, trying to finish the conversation on a win.

"You're one to talk! Restaurants lock their doors and instantly go out of business when they see you lumbering down the street! And how would you know the first thing about pregnancy, anyways!"

Wally pushed the car to 120 MPH, and snorted, tearing his eyes off the road, and gripping the steering wheel, "I'm sure if I was pregnant, I wouldn't make such a big deal out of it. But then again...I'm a man, I can handle anything." He smirked. He loved fighting with Artemis, and that was she as hell going to irk her...and any other female who heard it at the time.

Artemis eyes turned to slits as her nostrils flared, "We can pull through a billion times more pain then you 'guys' can even image handling." Artemis scoffed, and turned her attention away from Wally, "Stop the car. I gotta pee."

"No!"

"Stop. You don't know how hard it is being in my situation! This can be classed a cruelty!"

"To animals!" Wally grinned, and took Artemis hand in his own, "I'm kidding on that one...but I am NOT stopping this car until we get to the airport."

Artemis, however, was persistent, especially when hurt by Wally's childish antics, "You can't even imagine what I'm going through! You'd be acting exactly the same way, if you were me!"

"Fine! Then how about I miraculously get pregnant and you drive the car on a deadline and you'll see! I could hold on for days!"

Artemis pulled a face, and looked at Wally, with a glimmer in her eyes, "If you wanna see what it's like...I can ask Zatanna to arrange it."

Wally paled, "You wouldn't!" His eyes grew large, and his face resembled a tomato.

"Stop. The. Car." She smirked, and took out her mobile phone, scrolling to the lowest contact name.

And for the sixth time that two hour trip, Wally pulled over, and shut his eyes, sighing. He would never win, and he was only just beginning to realize that.

**There we go. Based on my mum and dad from when I was little. I can still remember the conversation going a bit like this...but with a few major differences, but for the sake of the younger readers, I WILL NOT go there.**

**Thanks for clicking on the story. Review?**


End file.
